


Lingerie

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [10]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones, Skins: Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you wearing my present?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Skins - Naomi/Emily - pink

"Are you wearing my present?" Emily asked to her girlfriend on the phone, grinning sheepishly.

"Yes, of course I am" Naomi replied, hiding in the privacy of her bedroom so her roommate Effy wouldn't see her wearing nothing more than the pink bra and panties that Emily had given to her as a present on her last visit to her in London when she arrived home. Naomi wore them nearly every day, as she did with pretty much every piece of clothing that she sent her from New York. "I remember you liked them very much when I wore them the first time…"

"Liked them so much, I couldn't wait to take them off" Emily whispers into the phone, making Naomi grin. "I'll visit you again soon, you know that, right?"

"Looking forward to it… oh, sorry love I gotta go, I think Effy arrived home."

"Fine, but before you go tell me… will you be wearing my present when you come fetch me to the airport?" 

Naomi thought for a moment before replying. "Maybe I'll wear nothing at all."

And as she hears Emily laugh, she whispers a quick 'love you' before hanging up.


End file.
